assoluzione
by oreoivory
Summary: Kemudian kauulangi setiap gerakan, setiap tindakan, setiap ingatan. Hingga rasanya kau pun muak. #HusbandoSejutaUmat #SasuSakuFictions #SasucakeEvent2018 [Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder]


oOo

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

assoluzione oleh oreoivory

oOo

Seprai satin membujur rapi tanpa lecek. Bantal-bantal putih tertumpuk sesuai urutannya seolah sudah sewajarnya dan seadanya begitu. Bagimu, yang di bawah harusnya bantal yang tiga inci lebih lebar, yang bobotnya lebih berat segenggaman bulu angsa. Harusnya seperti itu, hingga tempat-tempatnya sudah ditentukan dan absolut. Selimut membentang, terlipat dengan ukuran sisi-sisi yang sejajar membentuk persegi panjang sempurna.

Bunga-bunga mawar dengan kelopak kelipatan tiga menghias vas kaca hingga tampak batang-batangnya bebas duri terendam air lima ratus mililiter. Hanya merah mawar dan hijau daun itu yang menjadi objek warna dalam sepetak kamar bernuansa putih seperti kamar rahib.

Menggantikan yang telah padam, kausulut sumbu lilin aroma terapi dengan api, menjadikannya nyala dalam 24 jam ke depan, menunggu untuk padam dan diganti kembali. Kaubiarkan aroma-aroma lavender menyeruak, mengisi setiap partikel udara, setiap jengkal ruang, setiap sudut, setiap sisi, hingga penuh.

Kausapu kembali kamar dengan matamu yang selalu redup. Mencari-cari gorden yang kumal, debu yang bersembunyi, kain-kain yang kusut di ranjang yang sepi, bunga yang layu, vas yang kosong, nakas yang berisi barang-barang yang berhamburan. Tapi rupanya kau tidak menemukannya. Semuanya bersih tanpa celah, tanpa cacat.

Semua bersih.

Bersih.

Tapi kenapa kau masih merasa salah?

Tentu saja, pasti kau perlu merapikannya lagi. Kemudian kauulangi setiap gerakan, setiap tindakan, setiap ingatan. Hingga rasanya kau pun muak.

Lelah sudah dan perutmu lapar. Kau perlu makan, pikirmu. Kautinggalkan sejenak repetisi yang ini untuk melakukan repetisi yang itu. Kakimu merambatkan sensori ke otakmu. Pergi! Jalan! Ke dapur! Setiap selnya berteriak hingga membuatmu menyerah.

Kau masak garpu dan pisau dalam panci berisi air. Upaya melenyapkan ribuan bakteri tak kasat mata dalam derajat tinggi titik didih. Kautata piring dengan posisi sempurnamu. Tak lupa kauletakkan serbet dengan posisi jarak yang kau sudah ingat betul. Kaupanggang dua roti tawar, kaugoreng satu telur dan dua sosis, kaucari selai stroberi, dan hidangan sarapanmu sudah menunggu. Kau tiriskan garpu dan pisau, mencelupnya ke air es kemudian menggenggamnya. Garpu di kanan, pisau di kiri. Sebelum makan, kau perhatikan kembali setiap presisi, setiap hal, mencari sebuah kekurangan. Apakah roti sudah matang. Apakah telur bulat sempurna? Apakah selai kadaluwarsa? Apakah pisau dan garpunya masih dihuni para bakteri?

Tapi, lagi-lagi kau gagal. Pertanyaanmu menggenang dalam jawab-jawab pasti. Sebab segalanya begitu sempurna.

Semua sempurna.

Sempurna.

Tapi kenapa kau masih merasa salah?

Tentu saja, pasti kau perlu memastikan segalanya benar lagi. Kemudian kauulangi setiap gerakan, setiap tindakan, setiap ingatan. Hingga rasanya kau pun muak.

Perutmu keroncongan, bergemuruh protes. Cukup sudah. Kau makan.

Seusai sarapan yang dramatis, kaucuci semua, kaubersihkan, kaulap hingga setipis kaca-kaca jendela, kaurapikan dalam rak, kau mengecek lagi, mencuci lagi, mengelap lagi. Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tanpa sadar tanganmu penuh kerut dan keriput serta dingin lalu berbau air sabun. Beres, pikirmu. Benarkah? Hatimu berontak.

Kakimu melangkah, tertatih-tatih menapak lantai. Matamu masih redup, selalu redup. Dalam tatapmu, ada pesimis-pesimis yang menyusup otak. Lantainya kotor. Penuh bakteri. Buruk. Sangat buruk.

Kauambil sapu. Kauambil pel. Kauambil cairan karbol. Kausingkirkan setiap debu di setiap petak lantai. Lantai mengilat karena kau terus menggosok hingga licin. Aroma desinfektan begitu pekat, begitu kuat. Lebih tercium seperti obat daripada aroma getah pinus atau getah cemara. Jika saja kau tak terbiasa, mungkin kau sudah pusing, mual atau bahkan pingsan.

Kauragu apakah semua sudah bebas noda? Jadi kembali kaucari dengan sia-sia setiap kotoran yang menempel, tersudut, hilang dalam pandangan. Tapi lagi-lagi upayamu tak berguna. Sebab, setiap bentang lantai persegi ternyata tak ternoda.

Semua putih.

Putih.

Tapi kenapa kau masih merasa salah?

Tentu saja, putih tak selalu suci. Kemudian kauulangi setiap gerakan, setiap tindakan, setiap ingatan. Hingga rasanya kau pun muak.

Air mata pun menetes. Telingamu mendengar ada suara hewan tercekik, sekarat. Rupanya itu suaramu. Setiap isakan mewakilkan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jantungmu berdegup, mengalirkan setiap emosi yang mengendap dalam setiap pembuluh darah. Kau rapuh. Kau retak. Kau rusak.

Meski kau berusaha ratusan kali, ribuan kali, jutaan kali. Kau masih kotor. Kau penuh dosa. Kau tak pernah merasa pantas. Tak pernah.

Pikirmu;

Aku tak pantas jadi manusia.

Aku tak pantas hidup.

Aku tak pantas mendapat kesempatan.

Aku tak pantas dicintai.

Tak pantas sama sekali.

Tapi kenapa saat akhirnya Sakura benar-benar pergi, kau meratap? Kenapa saat akhirnya Sakura memiliki orang lain, kau kosong? Kenapa saat Sakura berpindah hati, kau hampa?

Sebab, inilah hukuman Tuhan bagi para pendosa. Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah pendosa yang tak pernah pantas mengecap barang sedikit saja kebahagiaan, katamu. Kemudian kamu lanjutkan pengulangan itu. Gosok, gosok, gosok. Biarkan karat noda rontok.

oOo

Assoluzione

(n.) absolving or setting free from guilt, sin or penalty; forgiveness of an offense

.

END

oOo

Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder (OCD) is a common, chronic and long-lasting disorder in which a person has uncontrollable, reoccurring thoughts (obsessions) and behaviors (compulsions) that heor she feels the urge to repeat over and over.

Source : National Institute of Mental Health

Di sini Sasuke merasa dia kotor dan penuh dosa. Karena itu dia selalu memastikan semuanya bersih metaforanya dia pengen membersihkan dosanya. karena itu juga dia gk merasa pantas buat Sakura.


End file.
